What Did I Just Watch
”What Did I Just Watch“ was an American adult-animated comedy web series on YouTube made by a 12-year old boy named “Hunter Pozzi” (YouTube Name: Mason‘s Second Channel or Mason). The show represented animated and live-action skits that show people getting hurt or going crazy for comedy. The first episode premiered on July 31st, 2019 on YouTube and had 135 views on YouTube and had some positive reviews. The show originally had a “TV-PG” rating if an episode has mild content. An episode that had a “TV-14” rating means that the episode that had that rating will have some intense content or several words of bleeped language. The 10 Subscribers Special episode had the strongest rating yet that could be on the show and that is TV-14 DLSV. The creator of the show said that the show was originally intended for children at the age of 13 and older and its not for children under 13 years of age. THE CREATOR Hunter “Mason” Pozzi is an young American animator. He is twelve-years-old and mostly posts YouTube videos almost daily. Hunter lives in Dalzell, Illinois with his two brothers and sisters. What Hunter does for fun is to animate, watch SpongeBob, play video games on his Xbox, or watches his favorite movie, which is ”Coraline”. Hunter basically does all the work on the show, the storyboarding, script writing, animating and editing. TEN SUBSCRIBER SPECIAL When Hunter had 10 subscribers, he made a 10 subscribers special that was an episode of “What Did I Just Watch”. It was all about Peppa Pig voiceovers by different people on the internet and was given a TV-14 DLSV rating because of some inappropriate content. CONTROVERSY Later on, Hunter received many complaints from his classmates at his school. It was because of his language which was bleeped. Hunter had too many complaints about his language that he had to cancel the series and had to make his channel non-profane. He said mild language the and the channel was then for an older audience, which was tweens and teenagers, aged 11-18. The series ran for 8 episodes (First episode of Season 2 included) REVIVAL Hunter then uploaded a video saying that he was going to bring back “What Did I Just Watch” for a second season. He said that it will still be for adults and it would still be on Wednesdays. Later on, he made a trailer for the second season of the show and the rating was TV-MA LSV (L: Crude Indecent Language, V: Graphic Violence, and S: Explicit Sexual Activity). He later changed his mind on it being only for adults and now the rating changed to the regular TV-14 or TV-PG. In one video he said that he was done with the first episode of the season and would upload it on October 9th. He changed the time to 7:00pm while the first season was 10:30am (on his summer break), and 4:00pm (when he had school). He never announced how many episode there will be but in one video, he said that whenever there is more controversy at his school, he would cancel Season 2. He also got very annoyed over the complaints at school. Season 2 premiered on October 9th, 2019 at 7:00pm/5:00pm Central on Mason’s Second Channel (Mason) Later, the Season 2 premiere got deleted due to more controversy and since that people at his school kept on watching the channel, the channel got deleted. It was because that some of his videos were age-restricted and that his classmates were watching the age restricted ones.